Talk:Guidance for Scribes
I populated this article with a rough framework just to get the conversation started. If anyone wants to take a first stab, we could then edit until we've got something everyone likes. Any thoughts? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 20:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Mission To help us with the Mission question, here's a brainstorming list to add to. What do we care about? What do we want the wiki to be? *Accurate *Complete *Fun *Easy to use * * * Style Tone I've always been deliberating as to whether I should refer to the players as "you" or simply as "the player." It gives off a completely different feel and I feel it should be made systematic across the board for the sake of consistency and flow. Project21 (talk) 04:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It depends on our aim. Do we aim to be informative like wikipedia or a "how-to" wiki? Breadstrings (talk) 03:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a good question @Breadstrings. I think if we answer the question of what we're trying to do that that will help inform HOW we do it. That said, there are lots of ways to accomplish a goal. An additional question that I'd ask is, "Do we look to the game as an example and follow its tone or create our own?" Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 04:04, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I guess that depends on the article then. A lot of our stuff is a combination of both and it would seem radical to take either extreme, but at the same time, it feels really odd switching from second to third within an article itself. The game gives off a pretty enjoyable and fun vibe, and perhaps we can mimic that to a certain extent. I wouldn't want all wiki pages to resemble pages from a textbook, but at the same time, it shouldn't be too casual either. Perhaps we can create two broad dichotomies of articles: 1) Information Based and 2) How-to. With the first, the article should be written in third person and with the second, it should be written in second person. I think this will help create professionalism and accuracy where it is needed the most, while leaving a more relaxed and enjoyable read for articles that concern self-improvement or the other how-to categories. Project21 (talk) 04:45, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Article length Question: How do players use the wiki? Are they coming from in-game for a specific answer or reading generally? Does this affect how we write and organize the wiki? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) Formatting Wiki admins can edit css here. Headers I think it's a good idea to use headers liberally because they make it easy for players to find what they're looking for by breaking up articles and creating TOCs. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) Padding for h2 thru h5 is set to 1em 0 0 0 (which I'm guessing is 16px on top and 0 everywhere else). Using em for font-size, padding and margins allows browsers to adjust proportionally relative to the user's browser base font (or at least that's my understanding). We can also easily tweak font-size, font-style and font-weight for each level very easily using css. =Example of H1= Used for Article titles and on main page, this level should not be used in articles. Level 2 is actually the top level heading in articles. Example of H2 H2 is bold and biggest and has an underline. Suggestions? Example of H3 H3 is bold and a little smaller. Suggestions? Example of H4 H4 is bold and italic and still smaller. Suggestions? Example of h5 H5 is baby-sized and italic. Suggestions? All header sizing is currently wikia default. I'm not sure about bold. What do people think? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) Table of Contents (TOC) Location Formatting Formatting Spacing Margins Padding Borders Colors Links Images Videos Anything else? For non-style related how-tos, the HabitRPG Wiki:Community Portal has lots of suggestions.